


Mistake

by Number_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Riding, Sad, Smut, farmer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_9/pseuds/Number_9
Summary: Lance cant get over Allura so Keith helps him





	Mistake

Ever since the little adventure his mum through the quantum abyss on the space whale Keith couldn't stop thinking about that one memory, or rather vision of the future. At first keith was confused, he saw Lance, blindfolded underneath him. But then the memory of the future became his life support. After he rejoined the team he noticed that lance had become more obsessed with Allura, the pining evolved into that of love. Seeing Lance flirt or even talk to her started to become painful to Keith, but that vision, that's what kept him through. Yes, lance was in love with allura now, but someday he'll be with keith. So, keith just let things take their natural path. they started getting closer, Keith was now lances support system, the one he went to when he was scared or sad or when he was upset about her. It was fine though. Keith knew that one day lance would be his.  
He never thought it'd happen like this.  


Allura sacrificed herself to save the universe. She had said her final words to lance and disappeared. It was all over. Voltron was no longer needed. So they went their separate ways. It wasn't until a year later that keith had decided to visit lance. He was surprised to find that he'd become a farmer, it didn't exactly fit him, although those pants did. they fit. they fit very well.  


'Keith?' Lance called out when he noticed him, he began to run towards the other. Once they were close enough lance enveloped Keith into a hug, pulling him in tight against his chest. It felt to good to to be true. Keiths mind immediately went to the memory. He stepped back a bit so he could see lances face. the markings on his cheeks looked to cute.  


'how've you been? i wasn't expecting you to visit..but im glad you did, i missed you' lance said, a soft smile spreading its way across his face.  
'yeah, i missed you too.' Keith responded. 'a farmer?'  
At this lance just giggled a little. it seems he got asked this a lot. "want to come inside?" Keith nodded and followed Lance into the house. they ascended the stares, and entered Lances room. It was filled of pictures of Allura. All along the wall were him and her on the atlas, the mirror was littered of her smiling face, a few of her sleeping. On the nightstand next to his bed were framed photographs of him and Allura together. It was a little excessive, and extremely painful. it looked as though he was still hung up on her.  


'I know, theirs a lot. but i cant bring myself to take them down.'  
'its fine. so...you still love her i guess?'  
'oh course! she was everything, if it weren't for her everything would be gone, she's a hero' Lance was so enthusiastic as he spoke. And then he started to frown.  
'lance..?' keith walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 'you okay?'  
'yeah, i just...i wish i had longer with her.' lance wasn't crying, just, filled with regret.  
'its been a year, you are allowed to move on..' keith didn't know what he was doing, watching the person you love pining after a dead woman was just... ugly. it felt awful.  
'i know, but i don't think ill ever be able to. i know its pathetic, but... i can't imagine being with anyone but her'  
'you can pretend' keith stop.  
lance looked incredibly confused so keith elaborated 'i mean, if you pretended... itd be like she never left.' the words were poison. but it looked like lance was considering it.  


'so, if i found someone..how would i..' lance trailed off, trying to visualize it. Keith stepped forward, covering lances eyes with his hand, he had no clue what he was doing. He needed to stop, this wasn't right. he wrapped his other hand around lances waist, pulling him closer. This was bad, but keith couldn't stop himself. The though of finally being able to taste lance was overtaking his rationality. he wouldn't have to pretend anymore, he could finally have what he wanted all along. Closing the distance he gently placed his lips on lance's. Keith expected lance to pull away but instead his hand rested upon keith waist, he angled his head down to keith and brushed his tongue alone the others lips. If keith knew what he'd been missing out on all this time he wouldn't have waited so long. this was the single greatest feeling he'd ever had. Lance broke the kiss, breathing lightly close to Keith's neck.  


'this is, what you meant?'  


'yeah..' Keith opened his and removed his hand. Lances eyes were closed. The guy turned around, walking to the bedside table taking out his eye mask.  


'are you...are you sure, Keith?' Lance almost looked frustrated.  
'yes. i'm sure.'  


'i can...pretend, that you are her?' Hearing the words come out of lance sent a chill straight to spine. He nodded. This was the closest step towards the future, the future he saw on that whale. Lance placed the mask over his eyes, and crawled onto the bed. keith followed suit striping out of his jacket and tee-shirt. He got into the bed, above Lance, he looked so unsure. Keith went into another kiss just as soft as the first. Lance pulled back again, taking off his shirt, he wrapped his arm around keith neck and went in for another. A kiss that Lance initiated. It felt more rushed than the ones keith did, but he supposes this was different for lance, for Lance this was an opportunity to be with her again, and for keith and chance to finally have whats he's been waiting for this whole time. Lance started to sniffle, like he was about to cry.  


'Lance? are you-'  


'shut up.' lance said, flipping them over so that Keith was underneath,Lance reached for Keith belt, undoing it without being able to see.  


'do you know to...your a guy..' Lance pointed out, which reminded keith, this was lanced first time with a guy. this shouldn't have have him feel so happy, but Keith would take anything he could at this point.  


"yeah. let me..' Keith said, remembering that Lance wanted him to shut up. He took off his pants and underwear, he reached down with his hand starting to prep himself. It hurt so much without lube but for his first time with lance, keith wanted to feel it. he'd let it hurt, let lance claim him.  


'whats happened?' lance asked, keith just realizing lance was now just lying their as keith stretched himself.  


'...' Lance didn't want keith to talk, so instead he took one of lances hands, he pushed his fingers into his mouth, making them as wet as he could before guiding them down towards his entrance. would lance be okay with this? fingering another guy? He pushed the thought aside as lances digits interred him agonizingly slow. After a few moments keith couldn't take it, he slammed his hips down on lance lances fingers. Instead of going faster Lance just stopped,  


'desperate much?' their was slight amusement in his voice. He removed his fingers to undo his own belt buckle, and push his pants off.  


'ride me.' He ordered before hoisting keith up and placing him in his lap. this felt so familiar. Keith reached behind himself to grab lance, and line him up.  


'do it.' he was starting to get impatient, so keith did as he was told. he slowly lowered himself onto lance, the stretch was must, possible the most painful thing he'd ever felt, while somehow being the most pleasure he'd ever had. He must have going to slow for lance, as the other thrusting up into him. slamming into keith. They simultaneously let out a moan, while keith's was choked lance's was bliss. Lances voice was always sweet  


'don't...don't make a noise.' Keith wanted to apologize that must have annoying for lance. He said nothing, as he got used to lances length. It didn't take long, Keith lifted himself up biting his lip so he wouldn't make any nose. Keith was almost entirely off of lance before the other pulled him back down. Lance's moans were like heaven, each broken sob, strangled moan so beautiful keith never wanted to forget, bit into his mouth a little harder, starting to taste blood. Lance sat up slightly, getting a better angle, this time slamming straight into keiths sweet spot. staying quiet so hard. He leaned into Lance hiding his face in his chest as lance continued to pound into him. He was pushed back slightly as lances hand traveled up Keiths chest, playing with him more. He began to lick at Keiths nipples, pretend it was Allura's, lances thrust started to become erratic,. He must have been close, but so was keith, He tightened around lance, beginning to meet each of his trusts, pushing down as lance pushed up, Keith kissed lance as he came all over his stomach, some landing lance. The other pushed up two, three more times before screaming  


"A, Allu...ra" Lance slumped back, fiddling with his eye mask, which started to look a lot like a blindfold....  
thats when it him. This was the future Keith had been waiting for. he wasn't going to get another time with lance. this was it. Just once. The only time he'd get with him, Lance pretended he was someone else. This was a mistake. A horrible mistake. How could i be so stupid? Keith could hardly breathe, he just stayed staring at lance underneath him.  


'keith..please, get out.' Lance was crying. He had made lance cry just so he could fuck lance. Lance who was still in love with some else.  


'keith, please..i cant.' lance whispered, he was begging Keith to leave. the mask still covering his eyes. Keith jumped up stepping into his and grabbing his shirt. he stood by the door, watching lance cry. he stepped through the door closing it on his way out.  


Lance never came to Keith again. Never tried to contact him. Every time voltron met up afterwards Lance never showed. Keith had completely broken him. Now he had to live the rest of his life knowing he destroyed the only person he ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> fist time writing sex, i apologize


End file.
